powell_372_flhsfandomcom-20200214-history
XNDUIW 2019-2020 school reforms
After CBE_Simon's banning from the JToH discord, reforms happened with XNDUIW guidelines, several people had cheered once CBE_Simon was banned from the discord server, not much disorder happened, but the Hong Kong protests were still happening, effectively causing reforms within the XNDUIW community. 3 new members were promptly hired into the XNDUIW crew, though this was a crucial case as well, as necessary reforms regarding advertising was truly necessary. There were tons of policy changes, but ZenUsha wasn't impressed about CBE_Simon getting banned regardless. 3 days until CBE_Simon was banned, (September 8th, 2019 at 5:45 PM MST), Simon was previously kicked, though he remained as a tower submitter until he was promptly banned. This had resulted in reforms within the XNDUIW community in general, so this was a vital case of help. SpringSours Studios, Le_MemerYT, and TheDragonWarrior20 were hired into the XNDUIW community as high ranking members of XNDUIW. There are thousands of XNDUIW-certified employees, while cAntimatter left the crew because he was going blind. * SpringSours Studios was hired as an assistant for technology * Le_MemerYT and TheDragonWarrior20 was hired as an assistant for parkour. August 2019 - Accusations CBE_Simon was in the JToH discord for a mere 48 days, but racked up controversy for his towers regardless. The game was created, though people became rude and blaming CBE_Simon for all his entire duration within the discord server regardless. Self-doxxing Diagnosed with autism at 3 years old, Simon did reveal his identity onto the discord server entirely. He had also revealed some of his personal information as soon as he decided to advertise all his games completely without reason, all despite multiple warnings from the moderators. Tower stealing KrazyMudkips accused CBE_Simon of stealing, then reuploading his towers as his own, another factor which got CBE_Simon banned, which was tower theft according to JToH rules. Jupiter_Five encouraged people to not sell their towers and use other methods of sharing to prevent towers from getting stolen, which was shared across the entire discord server. Early September 2019 - The incident Once CBE_Simon got banned, other people felt pleasure, which is bad for the reputation of XNDUIW regardless. Ban from the JToH discord He was promptly banned, just because he was sharing things with unsolicited advertising of his new rings regardless, but this was a violation of the actual rules, hence why CBE_Simon got banned, and this was a problem, so reforms were signed entirely from scratch by XNDUIW policy. ZenUsha had founded XNDUIW back in 2014, though he is still active to this very day, and he had submitted his own towers to his own game regardless, and this was an important task to help anyone to assist them. CBE_Simon initially made towers in 1 day, but then school began, so CBE_Simon wrote papers completely on tower plans during school, at this time, he was not able to access his school computer. CBE_Simon (Simon Phung) was blocked from the computer back in December of 2018 due to unsolicited advertising, which Simon did for years, then his gmail got blocked in February 2019. Collaborations Le_MemerYT had been invited by CBE_Simon to join xKinos' (CBE_Simon's brother) discord server, although this was a vital thing, as he did join the group earlier, and he got better in making towers, as ToMD was initially quite trash for proof. The Tower of Major Displeasure went through major changes to make the tower as good as possible, as questions appeared within the XNDUIW community in general. The tower still retained it's intended difficulty of being an Intermediate difficulty regardless, even if it was meant to let you know that solutions were even made if CBE_Simon did his first ever collaboration on one tower. Talks with Fivalen ZenUsha would get banned himself, though he had a talk with Fivalen, since he was an administrator of XNDUIW a day after CBE_Simon got banned from the discord server. Many people in the JToH discord server mocked CBE_Simon for his builds and his towers entirely, but support was raised after the ban. The reform was signed after Fivalen had been contacted by ZenUsha himself to be a knowing factor for the ideas entirely, then the proper rules were signed. Fivalen told ZenUsha that it's likely that CBE_Simon would never get appealed at all, because he spam pinged Jupiter and advertised his games all the time. Fivalen would go on to block CBE_Simon for harassment. Advertising Reforms ZenUsha, who is the founder of XNDUIW, showed restraint in advertising, using it only for commercial or marketing usage, but CBE_Simon would spam advertisements to everyone, the penalty was a ban from the JToH discord server regardless. This was also an important reform as well, as unsolicited advertising can get truly annoying entirely from scratch, so this is explained in official XNDUIW archives, not spoken by word of mouth anyways. CBE_Simon would spam advertisements all over the discord server, including in general, and spam pinging everyone, ranging from the famous celebrities of that community, to middle-class players. In July, XNDUIW reached 100 subscribers, and the reforms were important for the 2019-2020 school year. Mid September 2019 - Updates While a week of school came to an end, several policy changes took place and in one moment, a new system was properly planned to absolutely differentiate themselves out of the standard JToH system itself for absolute evidence of an update of course. The XNDUIW system was later adopted withby unique features being implemented for anyone to know about their game entirely, even if problems had appeared for no apparent reason. Substitution for achievements A medal system was adopted for XNDUIW, meaning instead of using traditional JToH stars, the new XNDUIW system would use medals instead, so the updates would be completely different, even if regardless of any failed towers. An approval system was adopted anyway, though it needed some rating to realize that each curator gave each tower an approval rating anyways for proof of creativity to deviate away from the JToH system. The XNDUIW system would go on to have further system enhancements, regardless of a true power of great designs entirely. It was envisioned by CBE_Simon after he got banned. Documents Several documents regarding tower creation were created, which in his first ever collaboration between CBE_Simon and Le_MemerYT completely regarded after a 7-page essay was created by CBE_Simon himself.for a planned design of ToMD and the subsequent Tower of Anarchy, which was created by ProxyNikolay, the crew's second ever soul-crushing tower, besides the Tower of Deep Frustration which was reviewed, tested and created in one go entirely. These word documents were helpful in tower planning entirely, and it resulted in a successful release of ToMD, albeit with a few changes being added later by Le_MemerYT to improve quality itself.. Reforms # The rules now state that advertising should be solicited, and be shared with permission # No bias, or bullying when an object recieves review Category:News and Events